Mr. Jelly
Mr. Jelly is the fifteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Jelly *'Color': Fuchsia now Purple *'shape': Jelly shape now egg shape *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': unknown *Friends:Mr. Grumpy and Little Miss Sunshine *Love: *Height: About 5 inches tall *Weight: Below Average *Rivals: Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Rude *Occupation:Worrier guy *Release date: 1976 *Species:Shaped Human *Likes: Anything that is not scary *Dislikes: being scared *'Job': being scared, nervous and wobbly like jelly *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978) Neil Crone (1997-1999) Danny Katiana (2008-present) Tim Whitnall (UK-2008-present) Story Mr. Jelly is afraid of everything, such as the snapping of a twig. He often hides under the covers. One day, he finds a tramp sleeping in the woods, whom he is afraid of, until the tramp teaches him to count to ten if he feels nervous. This makes Mr. Jelly a calm fellow and he rarely hides under the covers now. Mr. Jelly's nervousness is understandable given that he is only a few inches tall - small enough for the tramp to hold in his hand. Most other Mr. Men/Little Miss characters (excepting Mr. Small and Little Miss Tiny) are roughly the same size as ordinary humans. The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Jelly (now renamed Mr. Nervous in both the U.S. and UK broadcasts) has been given an egg-shaped body, purple skin, glasses, a sea green nose(also appears light blue), and black-and-white sneakers. His catchphrases: "Oh, no, no, no!" and "This is the end!". (His old catchphrase in the books was "Bulululululululululu!") In the episode, Food, he says radishes give him gas, he doesn't like beets,and that he likes sprouts as long as they have been firmly washed. Mr. Nervous often daydreams and ends up going on wacky adventures. In every episode, he's shy around Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Chatterbox, and Mr. Rude. He is only friends with Little Miss Sunshine and Mr. Grumpy. He lives in a lighthouse with a large searchlight. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Danny Katiana and Tim Whitnall. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia He is one of the three purple characters. He is one of the three characters (The others are Little Miss Whoops and Mr. Fussy)to wear spectacles. He is seen without his Glasses in Eyeglasses when Miss Whoops took his glasses after losing hers. (he is briefly seen without his glasses in Yard Work) Like Mr. Messy, he has toes (Shown in Eyeglasses). He had his Shoes off in Beach, Sun & Moon, Seashore and any time that he's been at the Beach. In every episode, he's shy around Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Rude. He is only friends with Little Miss Sunshine and Mr. Grumpy. He may have a crush on Little Miss Calamity. Mr. Nervous is one mr. man who is seen with Mr. Quiet (Physical, Sleep, Gifts, Pirates) In Eyeglasses, when he gives Miss Whoops his glasses temporarily, his eyes are also squinted. In Physical, he was seen with Mr. Persnickety/Mr. Fussy and Mr. Quiet. He invented "Pirate Be Gone" in Pirates. He has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far). Counterparts: Courage (Courage the Cowardly dog, both get nervous), Luigi (Nintendo, both are afraid of ghosts), Leo (Blinky Bill, they fear many things), Mort (Making Fiends, both wear glasses), Scaredy Smurf (The Smurfs, both get scared often), the Animated version of Skywarp (Transformers, both are nervous), XLR8 (Ben 10, both are nervous), Stuart Scott (ESPN, Both wear glasses), Panic (Hercules, Disney, both are cowardly), The cowardly lion (Wizard of Oz, both are cowardly), Jabber and Jibber (Jibber Jabber, both have imaginary adventures), Skeleton (Superted, both are cowardly), Shaggy and Scooby (Scooby Doo series, they're cowardly and afraid of anything), Glass Joe (Punch Out series, both get nervous), Chuckie Finster (Rugrats, both wear glasses and get scared easily), Picksey(Uglydolls both are nervous) Choko (Old Abe The Movie) both wear glasses,Orange/Crispy (M&M's commercials,both panic and get nervous easily.) He's only gotten angry at Miss Naughty. He's Has a Fear Of Miss Scary. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Mr Nervous (USA), Monsieur Peureux (French), Monsieur Nervux (French in the Mr Men Show) Don Miedica (Spanish), Unser Herr Angsthase (German), Ο Κύριος Φοβητσιάρης (Greek), 겁쟁이씨 (Korean), 緊張先生 (Taiwan), Meneer Doodsbenauwd (Dutch). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Walter the Worm *Tramp *Mr. Nosey *Mr. Happy *Little Miss Sunshine *Mr. Magic *Little Miss Scary Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Clever * Little Miss Busy-Body * Little Miss Scary * Little Miss Stella * Mr. Jelly and the Pirates * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV) * Mr. Jelly's Show of Bravery(TV) * Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling(TV) * Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day(TV)(cameo) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Fuchsia characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Purple characters Category:Toes Category:Characters with eyeglasses